Wolf Season Three
Wolf Season Three is the third season of Wolf. It deals with Lily trying to stop an ancient group of Were-Wolves, as well as preventing their leader from running for mayor. It aired during 2017-2018 Created by Rob Thomas and Diane Ruggier. Cast * Emma Stone as Lily Moore- 19/19 * Columbus Short as Lt. Charles White- 19/19 * Rahul Kohli as Remy Chakrabarti- 19/19 * David Anders as Blaine Drake- 17/19 * Robert Buckley as Mason Lilywhite- 19/19 * Aly Michalka as Phoebe Charles * Julian McMahon as Anthony Frost Recurring *Susana Thompson as Lauren Charles- 3/19 *Jamie Bell as Jacob Stewart- 10/19 *James Marsters as Edward Moore- 2/19 *Lindsey Morgan as Kendra Forbes- 17/19 *Tamoh Penikett as Carter Knight- 8/19 *Taye Diggs as Tobias Church Episodes # "Glad To Be Back"- Three Months, after the previous season finale, Lily Moore and Charles White investigates the murder of proclaimed scientist Dr. Steven Woods. Lily consumes his blood soaked meat, gaining memories about his last few hours. Lily discovers that Dr. Woods was murdered by people who were members of a cult. Lily using her abilities, tracks down the members of the cult, and engages in a fight with one of them. Lily embraces her Were-Wolf side, until Charles arrives and tells her that the man should not be killed. In the end, Anthony Frost is revealed to be an Alpha Were-Wolf, and looks at a video of Lily using her abilities, and swears that she has made a new enemy. # "Power"- Lily and Charles with the help of Mason, investigate a drug lords murder, Lily discovers that the victim was murdered execution style. Lily then sees the killer, who has a strange tattoo on his wrist. Lily goes to Remy, who finds out that the man is targeting criminals who murdered his wife, and daughter. Following a lead, Lily, and Charles manage to track down Sam Winters, and Lily persuades him to not kill the drug dealer, because it won't bring back his family. Sam then lets the drug dealer go, and Charles arrests him. Later, Anthony Frost morphs into a Were-Wolf, and kills a few cops who are onto his secret. Anthony then hires two assassins Carter Knight (Tamoh Penikett), and Kendra Forbes (Lindsey Morgan), to hunt down Lily, and the prize would be to take over Seattle. # "The Day And The Life Of Lily Moore"- Carter Knight and Kendra Forbes reveal themselves to Lily in the most grueling way possible, when the body of Lily's former high school friend is found. Charles discovers that Lily is a suspect in the murder, and persuades her to lay low during the case. Charles and Mason team up, and follow a lead, where they break into the victims apartment, finding a man running out. Charles runs after the man, and manages to pin him down and interrogates him bringing him to the precinct. He reveals to Charles that the victim was his wife, and that before her death a strange man with a dark coat was always stalking them before. TBA # "The Cold"- # "Cupid"- # "Project Icarus"- # "Wolfsbane"- # "Butcher"- # "Merry X Mas"- # "Initiative"- # "Hush Money"- # "Love Kills"- # "Heavy-Duty"- # "Timeless"- # "Someones Getting Married!"- # "Renaissance"- # "Casualty"- # "Inhuman"- # "Self-Immolation"- Category:Unfinished Category:Wolf Category:Seasons Category:CW Shows